


some short ones

by wokaremocy1001



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wokaremocy1001/pseuds/wokaremocy1001
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier





	1. Chapter 1

bastille - glory

\-----

又一架飛機呼嘯而過，細細縷煙帶走的雲彩由藍轉橘，而九零年代的人們特別喜歡這片風景，尤其在航空區還沒開始嚴格管制周遭，那邊的景色可吸引了一些懂得欣賞的人前來。

待在起降區不遠處的兩人舖了張餐巾，自從高中畢業後閒閒沒事，整天就躺在柔軟的草皮上閒聊，有時候聊以前、有時候聊未來、有時候則什麼都不聊，靜靜聽著轟烈的引擎聲把他們的現在帶走。

兩人從未抱怨飛機過大的噪音，還反而認為是種恩賜。eddie喜歡它蓋過richie一坨拉庫的垃圾話，richie則喜歡eddie明明沒聽到卻還要裝懂的表情，就像是彼此的默契，誰也不會打破。

「OOO！」

richie抓到了那架劃過他們頭頂的飛機，用手當作大聲公喊著什麼，eddie只是看著隔壁喊完話便開始咳嗽的怪人微笑著。

\-----


	2. Chapter 2

sleeping at last - chasing cars

\-----

eddie想起那年暑假，在他離開德瑞鎮的前一天，那天陽光還有些熱辣，他和richie各拿著一隻香草味的霜淇淋，漫無目的地在鎮上走走停停，兩人之間沒有多少對話，只是肩並著肩，享受那份他們還不懂的甜美。

學校、藥店、電影院，再熟悉不過的小鎮多了一分不捨的味道，他們的內心深處都有話想說，只是一直抓不到恰當的時機點，他們也不知道自己究竟在等什麼，也或許不是時間的問題。

最後一站是他們的秘密景點，剛建好不久的航空站。一塊野餐布舖在可以清楚看見飛機起降且遠到不會有人干擾的草皮上，從幾個月前他們發現這地方後常常會來這裡。但兩人也只是躺在一片天空下，什麼事也不幹，讓龐然的引擎巨響掩蓋此起彼落的談話聲、笑聲、心跳聲。

「OOO！」

eddie歪頭看著richie用手當作大聲公喊著什麼被飛機掩蓋過去，隨即他笑了，發自內心地笑著。

richie抓到了，但eddie還在等待他的時機到來。

\-----


	3. Chapter 3

bahamas - all i've ever known

無視那個男人還想要他留下的表情，他淡然地用一句話結束這場荒謬的性愛。

「我該走了。」

臨走前看了眼洗手台上很久沒被清理過的鏡子，疲憊的容貌，脹紅的雙唇，難得凌亂的頭髮卻一點也不想整理，今天的他沒有心做一個愛乾淨的男子，只想當個放肆的青少年。但他也不記得年少輕狂的他做過什麼，做了各種嘗試還是提不起任何一點記憶。

正處於聖人模式的他快步離開這喧鬧的地方。外頭的夜有些涼意，使得男人縮了縮身子，躲進外套口袋的手把玩著被體溫感染的金屬物，那是先前從他左手無名指拔下的紀念品，事實上他不是個拈花惹草的壞男人，只是他不知道自己為什麼需要這個女人。

有時候他不懂他自己到底想要什麼，或是需要什麼。

夜半的街道上的人們寥寥無幾，多半是和他一樣出來尋歡解愁的人。他的大腦被酒精醺累了，沒有餘力去擔心人世間的一萬個為什麼，只能順著身體的本能繼續運作。機器式移動的雙腳霎時停了下來，是櫥窗內的電視吸引他的目光。

「這是這次的脫口秀，希望你們喜歡，我們下次見！」

不知怎麼，這畫面裡的人和聲音好像觸動了他很久沒有動過的心。

\-----


	4. Chapter 4

matt maeson - dancing after death

\-----

破舊的皮鞋在空曠的走廊上咿呀作響，緩慢的腳步聲穿越屋子的各處，他很快樂，他喜歡這個地方，因為他最愛的人住在這裡。他一睜眼就一心只想去見他的愛人，就像是有人告訴他該這麼做一般。

又回到了小丑房間，顧名思義這房間與小丑有關，房間裡頭擺滿了各式各樣的小丑，而在牠們的正中心有個棺木，那是他最愛的人休息的地方。他開心的漫步至棺材前，看起來相當脆弱的雙手打開了棺材板，裡頭躺著他最愛的人。

蒼白的手撫摸愛人的臉頰，指尖玩弄微捲的黑髮，他抱起了柔軟的身子，將愛人緊靠在他的胸前，嘴裡想說的話語都變成黑色的液體從嘴角溢出，他不介意，他的愛人也不介意，任憑被他抱著在屋子四處遊蕩。

不知從何時開始，也不知道從何時結束，就像跳著沒有休止符的圓舞曲，轉眼間，他們的身影消失在一顆氣球爆炸聲後，但是氣球沒有失去它渾圓的形體，它一直都在。

\-----


	5. Chapter 5

dayglow - listerline

\-----

現在凌晨接近兩點，兩個人擠在單人加大的床上，一個側躺死盯著窗外，一個正躺用斜眼觀察那個背對他的人，他們從上床的一句晚安後就沒有任何交流。當然他們知道在場的兩位都醒著，只是誰不想也不敢打破這薄冰般的沉默。他們常常想的很多，甚至過度，就像現在的情況。

『不知道是不是真的睡了，好想偷看他......』eddie內心的掙扎持續了整整三個小時再多一點，晚秋的冷意都要被他的焦慮給燒壞了。

『怎麼就答應一起睡了......誒幹他動了......幹幹幹快裝死......』心頭小鹿開心到要從胸前撞出來的richie則是動都不敢動，雖然本能用盡各種理由說服他這就是個天大的好機會，但理智堅持時機還沒到。

又半個鐘頭過去，仍然沒有進展，裝死的裝死，焦慮的焦慮，連外頭的風都受不了拖戲的他們而停了下來，這下他們的呼吸聲變得明顯，也同時給予他們對方沒有睡著的提示。

『......完了』他們在內心咒罵著自己漏餡了。

\-----


	6. Chapter 6

weathers - happy pills

\-----

eddie知道他的身體並不需要這十幾種奇形怪狀、五顏六色的藥丸和膠囊，也不是因為對藥物成癮，但只要他沒有定時定量地吞下這些藥，他那該死也已經逝去的母親就會在他耳邊哭天喊地，所以寧願忍著噁心感一個個吞嚥下去也不想受到精神折磨。

「親愛的。」richie輕聲喊著。望著坐在他身邊的丈夫一口水一口藥的重複動作，他知道eddie的狀況但也不確定該怎麼幫助他。

「嗯？」嘴裡正忙著的eddie只能悶聲回應。

「給我一點。」也不等eddie回答，richie伸手挖走近全部的藥，含一大口從床頭櫃上拿的水，丟了兩次便解決全部。

「你幹嘛？」吞下手裡的最後一顆，eddie不解地看著richie不太好受的表情。

「......」雖然只是一些維他命補給品，還是對richie的味覺來說太過健康了。

「誒誒你沒事吧？」緊張的eddie動了動身子靠近richie一點，手掌撫上richie總是沒有刮乾淨的雙頰，引導著對方看向自己。

richie順勢貼近eddie的雙唇，eddie稍微驚嚇到但也沒有抵抗，放鬆擔心的情緒回吻著。這個吻很溫柔，像從窗外吹拂進兩人臥室的煦風，輕盈帶點舒服的暖意，覆蓋過剛才所有的藥味。

richie鬆開兩人交疊的唇。eddie也放下雙手，看到richie難得露出認真的表情。

「你已經不是以前的你了，你很健康，不用吃那麼多。」他伸手搭上eddie的肩，輕輕揉了揉放鬆對方不安的心。

「我知道......只是……」eddie的表情黯然了下，思考要回應著什麼。

看見他欲言又止的樣子，richie縮短之間的距離，兩手環抱著eddie。

「不用擔心，我會幫你。」

他在懷抱下感受到愛人的溫暖，埋頭進愛人的肩窩，耳邊不再有那個女人的哭喊，只剩愛人與他的心跳聲。

\-----


	7. Chapter 7

night traveler - dont forget me

\-----

兩個人影在毫無喧囂的街道上不知道走了多久，事實上他們在這之前也沒有想過他們此時此刻會走在一塊。原本只是想避免成為派對上其中兩個酒後亂性的青少年，他們各自都在尋找適當的時機離開，不巧遇上落單的彼此。

eddie從他身上的酒味跟有點失魂的眼神猜richie並不是討厭酒，他只是覺得裡頭無聊透頂才想要找他出來，雖然他自己也是跟對方差不多的狀態。所謂的微醺大概就是這樣吧他想。

「你想去哪？」

「不知道。你呢？」

「我也不知道。」

現在也沒有目的地可以前往，他們各自也不想回家，只是漫無目的地直直向前。

偶爾腳步不穩會擦到隔壁人的手臂，偶爾會對沒有從腦袋思考的鬼話笑到不行，偶爾會安靜到可以聽見不知道從哪戶人家的聖誕歌，偶爾他們會跟著哼，即使他們在剛才的派對上聽到不耐煩，但現在只有兩人的空間下感覺一切都是如此的快樂。

或許在剛剛的派對上認識酒精沒有他原本想像的那麼糟糕，至少他的腦袋對此相當開心，幾乎不管他想做什麼都不太計較。

「拜託我是看你一個人坐在角落，哀怨的看著那杯酒快一個小時了，好心帶你出來散心結果你給我這種回報，我的努力都白費了嗚嗚嗚……」

richie手指沾了舌頭點在他眼睛下方泛紅的雙頰，接著裝作重傷般的捂著胸口。eddie也跟著靠向那個明明偷笑還想裝哭的richie拍拍他的肩膀。

「好啦我知道了。」

平時的他絕不會如此貼近任何一個人，但現在的他好像拋棄了什麼，主動倚身靠近身旁的人，感受對方的體溫，不知覺的解開他一直在腦裡糾纏的東西。

「我好愛你喔，老媽eddie。」

「好啦我也愛你，小可憐rich」

口風好像也因為酒意鬆了不少，他毫不在意也無法去在意。

「你覺得我們明天酒醒後會忘記一切嗎？像是電影裡演的那樣。」

在一陣情緒平息後richie開了口，沒了剛才的笑意。

「應該會？」

eddie轉頭看向richie，他不確定那是眼淚還是路旁的燈光在那雙被眼鏡放大的雙眼中閃耀不已，但他是笑著的。

「那至少不要忘記我，好嗎？」

richie跟eddie對上了眼，那瞬間像是一束電光穿越了時空，在他的心裡迴盪著。

「tozier先生，我會多加考慮的。」

接著又回到先前的各種嘻笑打鬧，但這次他們不一樣，心終於明白了什麼讓他們變得不一樣了。

\-----


	8. Chapter 8

current joys - fear

\-----

「當作我喝醉了亂說話，不要當真。」他笑道。richie習慣用玩笑話掩蓋他真正的內心，而eddie也知道那點。

「你覺得我為什麼會在這裡？」eddie無視尷尬的笑，對方嚴肅地直視自己的雙眼，richie被寒風打紅的雙頰掩蓋了心理的羞恥。

「孤單寂寞缺個伴？」eddie有時候很討厭那張垃圾嘴。能不能就說點正常的人話，他暗自抱怨著。

「聽著，我……」話才剛說出口，richie的手霎時捂住eddie還動個不停的嘴。

「如果你原本要說的話是我希望聽到的，拜託你，不要說出來。」eddie這才發覺到richie眼裡的害怕，過去明亮的雙眸此時被液體點綴了更多亮點，那群亮點像是流星雨墜落，劃過他被歲月摧殘的臉頰。

身體重心向前，縮短兩人之間的距離，直到兩人的心跳能夠互相呼應。

「我可以不說，但條件是你要說。」

\-----


	9. Chapter 9

alec benjamin - beautiful pain

\-----

這次他記得了。

艱難地接受一切，而放不下的，他放在心裡。

\-----


	10. Chapter 10

the midnight - lost & found

\--

kaspbrak一家通常不跨年的，eddie母親在他小的時候就告訴他跨年是官商勾結的產物，就跟萬聖節一樣，節慶什麼的只是拿來騙小孩的玩意，能騙小孩就能騙到大人的錢。

類似的話eddie在各節日前後都必須被強制洗腦，就像外頭明明聖誕節都過了，耶穌不知道死了又復活又死了多少次，那該死的旋律還是一直在摧殘他可憐的小耳朵。

上床時間早已經過了，eddie呆坐在他擺滿各種教科書與筆記的床上，筆不知道停了多久，耳邊是他老媽給他可以放在口袋的二手隨身聽，那年代的音樂不再是溫柔的交響樂，當代流行的是噁心叭啦的情歌精選或是叛逆青少年才喜歡的搖滾樂，但現在放的只有隨機附贈的卡夾，感覺這小卡夾內的歌曲完全不屬於以上兩者，又或者說他沒有在任何場合聽過這類型的音樂。

比起跟自己的腦袋爭執，eddie比較執著於歌裡面想表達的含義，因為他說不上來，但又有點似曾相識。眼神飄過一句句老師給的重點，沒有一個能派上用場的。你說學校是建來幹嘛的？可能是把像他這種可憐蟲送去被欺負的。

邊思考著靈魂就跟著時針分針一擺一動，倒不是期待十二點一到就有什麼事情會發生，只是eddie現在完全沒有睡意睡不著而已。他完全不期待跨年這件事。

不知道是不是錯覺，外頭的雪好像變兇猛了，打在窗上有鏗鏘的聲音。eddie往窗外一看差點心臟病發，richie一臉貼在玻璃上，被發現的richie說些什麼他沒聽清楚。

「你來幹嘛？」

eddie撥開身上的書快步走向窗邊，很好心的開了窗還把人拉了進屋。

「說話啊？」

richie怕弄髒eddie的房間小心地把身上的雪拍出窗外，回頭看了eddie一眼。eddie差點沒有被他微微上揚的臭嘴惹怒。

「到底怎樣？」

richie講話都沒有聲音而且他講話速度快到eddie沒辦法用唇語理解，只能看著那剛闖進他家的怪人走過他，還直接坐到床上。

「誒你很髒！給我下來！」

原本想拉著那個髒鬼下床，結果反倒自己的手被抓住，順勢坐在他的腿上，兩人之間瞬即不到一顆拳頭的距離，近到eddie感覺時間被停止，只有耳邊的音樂在流動，感受心跳隨著先前他無法言語的感覺加速跳動。

「你 的 耳 朵 要 被 聽 壞 了 。」

對方的特意誇大嘴形能讓eddie理解，幫他拿掉一邊的耳機才發覺自己一直戴著。eddie五味雜陳的臉比冷風欺負過的還要紅。richie給自己戴上剛剛從eddie耳邊摘下的耳機，聽了幾秒便抬了抬眉，開口想說些什麼卻嘠然而止。

「你的耳朵也聽壞了嗎？」

回過神的eddie看著眼前正思索著什麼的richie，自己心中也觸發了什麼。

「你才腦袋壞了。」

其實這段時間只有短短半首歌，就足以讓兩人驚慌失措，但沒有人表現失常，很快地又恢復成嘴賤的他們。

「媽的你給我下來。」

他真的沒想到eddie敢直接往後倒，richie伸手接住卻也跟著掉下床。eddie該感恩自己把隨身聽塞在帽衣肚子前面的口袋，不然除了richie把他房間弄髒，他媽還會找他算隨身聽壞掉的帳。

「幹什麼很痛誒！」

richie反射動作像貓落地一般的姿勢，但一睜眼看見eddie在他的身下，剛才回復的理智又被打退到腦後。eddie也不妨多讓，雙手為了抵住要壓死他的身體，造成了他們現在尷尬的姿勢。

「我覺得今天的進展有點太快了。」

richie直接了當的丟出這句話。他們其實該懂的都懂，只是彼此不會明顯的說出來，但今天突然有些變化。

「所以你該起來了。」

eddie用盡最後一絲力氣讓身上的人倒向隔壁，這才讓他差點二次病發的小心臟喘了口氣。雖然他的內心有期待別的劇情發生。

他們聽了一次又一次的歌，彼此沒有更多互動，只是躺在地板上。表面上聽著歌但他們各自的腦袋都在上演小劇場，好像剛才的抉擇不合他們的意。

「eds。」

「又怎麼了？」

「我好冷。」

eddie轉過頭就只為了給他一個白眼，但之後eddie就把richie拉起來，例行公事也就是清潔帶進來的各種麻煩，當然也包括richie本人。

「你很煩。」

把問題都打理好之後，他們把自己丟在床上，肩並肩窩在一條羽毛被窩裡，像平常一樣的聊天。或是在一段對話結束後回想發生在同一首歌內的各種荒唐事。最令人意外的是他們之間的線從沒分離過。

最後，eddie小朋友終於可以在跨年或是其他節日期待些意想不到的事了。

\-----


	11. Chapter 11

the 1975 - this must be my dream 

\-----

終於將鑰匙轉開，兩人從飯店門口一路糾纏到房間門口，幸虧這個鳥不拉屎的小鎮不會有太多的觀光客，不然這吻到天翻地覆還能順利走回房間的兩位絕對會成為觀光景點之一。

其實他們也不記得他們怎麼來到現在的情況，只記得在中式餐廳的聚會他們喝了很多，從咒罵那隻殺人小丑到回憶起被遺忘的過去，才發覺原來三十年當中他們心中缺少的某種感覺就是彼此。

而現在他們完整了，回到德瑞鎮，這個他們以前死都想離開的小鎮，不過說死好像也不對。

「你能想像那個小丑明天就會殺了我們，不……可能現在就在某處看著我們做愛嗎？」richie在兩人的雙唇難得分開的時刻邊喘著氣邊吐出這句話。

「首先，我回答可以，第二，你居然在我們如此感動的重逢後的親熱結束說那麼噁心的話，而且還不是我愛你，我真是受夠你了。」還來不及恢復失去的氧氣，eddie不可置信地看著richie，整張臉皺成一團表示噁心。

richie則是裂開嘴笑著，拉回漸漸退後的eddie，再次的碰上彼此的唇，當然eddie才不會受夠，他們失去的太多，現在的情境根本是意想不到。eddie的雙臂勾著richie的脖子加深地回應他的吻。

\-----


	12. Chapter 12

coyote theory - this side of paradise

\-----

逃離世界的喧鬧，或者說是被世界拋棄也罷，eddie看見了richie不耐煩地離開社交活動，而richie發現了eddie投射出若有所思的眼神，也許是一瞬的心電感應，倆倆逃出了不適合他們兩人的場所，卻在彼此相距一吋的空間裡獲得自己一直以來尋求的解答。

今晚的月亮並不圓，氣氛也不多討人喜歡，但不論是何種月光，灑落在他倆之間就是會有幾分他們說不出口的詩意，堵在喉間的情話都化為快速的心跳聲，在彼此的耳裡便解釋得相當完美。

\-----


	13. Chapter 13

vancouver sleep clinic - someone to stay

\-----

一集的netflix通常是他們每晚相處的尾聲，有時片長多了點，他們就待久一點；有時短了些，eddie就會認命地提早離開。兩人都清楚原因為何，所以沒有人會破壞這個規矩，為了他們的現在著想，也為了他們的未來著想。

其實這模式也才剛開始執行一週，他們老早就很習慣這種不得不分開的場合，在分手前或是復合後，兩人時長無法久待在彼此身邊，除了方便的通訊軟體能夠緊密地聯繫彼此。

但今晚的richie在影片一結束後就堅持要eddie滾出門留下還沒洗的碗盤，他倒是有點訝異對方這次怎麼會要他趕快離開，而不是多吻幾下拖時間。

心裡滿是猜測，可能是來他家之前把老媽從家裡送去醫院，精神跟肉體上都有些疲憊，才在他最愛的電影片段中不小心睡著了，他可能不太高興吧。不過richie的舉動有時會讓他摸不透，所以也不好下定論。

eddie對著無人的街口嘆了口氣，貌似在對誰抱怨著煩惱。而在等待他的小車暖身時，一聲響冒出他的外套口袋。

『或許我沒辦法經歷你的過去，但……至少我們現在在一起了，然後早點休息，代我跟你的寶貝媽咪問好，待會見<3』

eddie瞄了眼解鎖畫面上的提示。嘴角放下了一點胡思亂想，上揚了幾分暖意。

『記得洗碗。待會見<3』

\-----


	14. Chapter 14

hush！ - 空中的戀人

\-----

90s rdy

\--

而這次，他們每一個都幸運地醒了。

醫院裡附設的老電視還是毫無神氣的黑白色，沒有任何一個吃香喝辣的政府官員會在意這鳥不生蛋的地方，當然也就不會有多餘的經費能夠用在娛樂病患。但難得有個病患在此笑個不停，還不是因為腦袋某個部分失去控制。

「請你們小聲一點，還有人在休息。」

醫院的工作人員朝他們丟了一臉厭煩的警告。房裡的兩人是遵守了，卻又忍不住放聲大笑。

「『……還有人在休息』，請問死人是會爬起來叫我們閉嘴嗎？」richie學著剛剛離開的工作人員的嘴臉，惹得eddie嘴角的笑停不下來。

「好了好了，你很壞誒，明明是我們有錯在先。」eddie輕拍對方終於願意放下的手，頰邊的痠也緩和了下來。

另一隻還空著的手拭去eddie眼尾的淚，richie滿是欣慰的望著暖藍色的他。eddie攔截了要離開他臉龐的大手，與自身相比的涼意降下他臉上的紅暈，一股難以啟齒的心情重現，想說的話塞在喉間，一瞬的氣氛嚴肅了起。

「我……」eddie緊張的神情讓richie也跟著擔心，原本該發作的氣喘如今不再出現，而他這次也沒有萎縮，一口氣地將以前到現在想說的每一句話，包括髒話都一洩而出，完全沒有拖泥帶水的顧慮。

從剛剛一開口eddie完全沒有看著他，自顧自地緊閉著眼吐出這一堆早該出現的東西，richie內心是無比地雀躍，但感覺還是少了一點什麼。

「你媽沒有教你講話的時候要看著對方嗎？像這樣……」兩手將擋路的金髮撥開並扶上對方詫異的臉，壓近距離，確認有對上彼此的眼。

「我也愛你。」

\-----


	15. Chapter 15

hollow coves - coastline

\-----

90s rdy

\-----

燃燒的營火帶著稀微海風的氣息充斥著感官，好似重獲新生般，已經沒有任何恐懼能夠帶走他們任何一員。幾些日子過去，如今只剩浪打以及彼此近得可以聽見的呼吸喘氣。

eddie堅持戴著他的細框眼鏡，即便他們盡力去避免某些角度去碰撞但還是難免會過了頭，事後eddie才終於肯摘下眼鏡想清理上面的髒污，richie不捨地幫他被撞的發紅的鼻根輕吻，eddie被吻癢得嗝嗝笑，而等他想離開的時候才補上一個不帶情色意味的回禮。

豔紅色跑車在火光的照耀下多了比起炫富還要更有深度的情感，給了richie過去沒有的暖意，接連也給了eddie現在才感受到他真正需要的愛，或許距離夢想中的美好結局只是需要多一點勇氣加持。

\-----


End file.
